


Flame Off

by GhostCrumpet



Series: Wintershock [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: There's a certain Omega that's been driving Bucky Barnes crazy for months, but he won't make a move since she's already dating Alpha Johnny Storm... until one night Johnny says the wrong thing, and Bucky decides to take what's been his all along.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/gifts).



The common room was dark except for the light filtering in from Manhattan. He sat, nursing a whiskey on the rocks, but most of the rocks were melted. He sighed and leaned his head back against the rest of his chair, waiting.

She’d been gone, what… five hours? Way too damn long. Storm was pulling out all the stops, wining and dining the girl within an inch of her life… and Bucky couldn’t figure it the fuck out. Storm could have any woman he wanted,  _ any _ . He had all the money, and the looks, the cars… the… the building… the lack of 70 years of murdering people at the behest of Nazis.

_ Crack _

Whiskey soaked through his fingers onto the floor, the shattered glass biting into his skin. He cursed and wished he’d been holding it in his left hand. He got to his feet and lurched towards the sink, and was just about to hit the faucet to wash away the blood when the elevator binged softly.

A giggling armful of Darcy stumbled backwards, Johnny Storm wrapped around her. Bucky froze where he stood, metal hand on the tap.

“You didn’t have to walk me up, seriously-”

“Yeah I did, Gorgeous, look at you…”

And then mouth noises. Bucky closed his eyes but couldn’t block it out.

“Johnny-” his name was gasped out. Bucky, for all his super-assassin training, didn’t feel like he could have snuck out of there to save her life, let alone his. He just stood there, breathing softly, listening to  _ Johnny fucking Storm _ make out with his girl, Bucky’s girl. Because she was marked as his. He’d known it for about six months, even if she was still clueless. The suppressants all the Alphas on the Avengers team took kept their scents and hormones tamped down, or they’d have a shit tonne more problems than they already did. She’d been floating around the tower, scenting up the place and distracting him and sending him into the rut the first time he’d stumbled across her trail.

“Huh,” Johnny purred, and Bucky wanted to punch something, “I think you’re getting a little  _ hot _ , Babe.”

“That was terrible,” Darcy laughed, and then came a rustling of fabric. “Tonight was great, but I’ve got an early morning tomorrow and I really should go to bed.” Bucky let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding- relief, maybe. Johnny laughed, low and dark.

“C’mon, you really gonna leave me hanging like that?” There was a soft sound, of lips on skin. “You’re so damn sexy in this dress…”

“Johnny,” there was a line of ice in Darcy’s voice that made Bucky lift his head up, and he stared at them, silhouetted by the light near the elevators. “Seriously. I need to sleep, and if you come back to my place, I’m not going to be sleeping.”

“Damn right you’re not gonna be sleeping.” Johnny’s hands wrapped around her and tugged her close. Looking back, Bucky couldn’t remember her saying no again, but it was more the lean of her body, how she tried to pull away, that made him snarl, shake the glass from his hand, and cross the common room in three seconds to yank Johnny away from Darcy by the throat.

His blood was hammering through his veins as Johnny made a choked-off noise and was about to go all  _ flame-on _ .

“Take it outside, Pal,” Bucky said and then twisted, his whole body arching as he  _ heaved _ . Johnny followed the arc, his body flying through the air, and he just lit up in time to crash through the glass window and go spidering out into the free air beyond it.

Bucky stood there, chest heaving, for one spare moment before turning to check on Darcy. She was staring up at him, her nostrils flared, smelling like,  _ fuck _ , salt and dark chocolate. He fought the sudden urge to manhandle her back up against the wall and mouth at her neck, find out where that sweet-salty scent was coming from.

“Did you just-” she choked out, as the echo of a sonic boom came from the whistling hole in the bank of windows, and a streak of fiery light blazed right by the tower. Bucky turned and growled, his whole chest vibrating with the sound of it. Next to him, Darcy made a soft noise, an almost bit-back moan.

That sound went right down to his groin, and even though he’d have liked to stay and show Storm a thing or two about what  _ no _ meant, he really just needed to-

“Oh,” Darcy murmured as he turned back to her, and suddenly she was all pressed up into his business, scenting like rich chocolate with the subtle hint of cranberries underneath a layer of salt. His mouth went to her neck, and he shuddered. “Uh… Barnes… I uh…” Darcy was squirming in his arms.

“Sorry I threw your date out the window,” he muttered, not able to stop himself, because  _ need _ was coursing through his body, the sudden desire to cover her over, to hide her from everyone and everything in the Tower and make her his. Guilt layered on over his want for her, and he went to pull away.

“No,” she protested when he did, and she pressed right up against his chest, finding his mouth with hers, and the low smell of candied cranberries got stronger until-

“Shit,” he exhaled the word as he looked down at her. Her eyes were glazed over and her fingers were curling anxiously around the collar of his shirt. “Heat?”

“Uh huh,” she said, and then kissed him hard, her tongue seeking out his lips immediately. Then she broke away, guilt on her features. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry I, uh I’ll stop…” she tried to let go of his shirt as she babbled at him, but the sweet undercurrent of candied fruit was getting stronger. He swallowed hard. Something,  _ him _ , had set off her heat. And why wouldn’t it? She was meant for him, his perfect match, his Omega, and she was finally in his arms, so close he could lick her, taste her, kiss her.

“Don’t you dare, Lewis,” he rumbled, and she made another tiny noise, this time a helpless whimper.

“Oh fuck, oh  _ fuck _ , please, just… take me somewhere private, flat, a surface, upright, don’t care, just, now? Please?” She looked up at him, her pleas dying off into a low-pitched whine that would have been almost funny if he hadn’t been rock hard and aching for it in his jeans.

“Right,” was all he said, and then he hauled her up in his arms, bridal style, and  _ moved _ . Storm was forgotten in favour for making tracks for Bucky’s apartment, the door pulling back for them courtesy of FRIDAY.

He heard the click of the deadbolt and he pressed her right up into the wall, squeezing a  _ meep _ out of her before his mouth was on hers again. Her heat was affecting him, sending a dizzying cascade of hormones rushing through his body, and  it was all he could do to not rip the clothes right from her body.

She was doing her level best to shed her own things, though, and the straps of her dress had already worked their way down her shoulders. She was wearing a little strapless bra-

“Just gonna-” he started to explain that he was intending on doing the gentlemanly thing and undoing her bra before diving for the soft curves of her breasts, but her breath heaved through her chest and he just  _ could not _ . His hands slid under her ass and he hauled her up the wall until her legs wrapped around his sternum. Her thighs gripped right along his ribs and he tugged the cup of one bra down, his lips parting to catch one tight nipple.

Darcy cried out, her head thudding backwards against the wall somewhere above him, her nails raking through his hair and she ground her center against his shirt. Her dress had rucked up around her waist, and he could smell her, salt, and sweet, all of it at once winding around his senses and driving him off the deep end. His tongue ran down the under of her breast, and he nosed along where her heart was beating hard under her skin. One of his hands tucked up between her thighs to drag along the thin scrap of thong that was covering her pussy.

“Darcy you gotta tell me to… stop,” he said against her ribs. She just moaned and clenched her legs tighter around his back.

“No, please,” she begged, “I want this,  _ IwantthisIwantthis _ ,” her words ran together until she was begging and his fingers teased her entrance. He could feel her pulsing, the Omega instinct to bear down already starting, and it suddenly didn’t matter that they hadn’t talked this out like he would’ve preferred. She was begging for him, and he was going to give her everything she wanted.

“Alright,” he huffed out, giving up the fight against his own better judgement to leave her well enough alone because she deserved better. He pulled away from the wall, walking straight through the door into his bedroom. He lowered her to the bed and sprawled on top of her, kissing her hard, his teeth scraping over her lower lip. He felt her fingers at his belt, and her feet were shoving his pants down his hips a moment later. His cock caught on the fabric of his boxers, and he took a moment to untangle himself before pressing up between her thighs. She had just tugged the crotch of her thong aside when he thrust up into her. Rightness scored along his senses, joining with  _ her _ , and he gulped down a heavy breath of her scent, pinned her down by the shoulders and rocked into her hard.

She was softness and also sharp little nails that bit into the skin at the back of his neck. But mostly she was just making high-pitched, breathy noises with every thrust that was sending him over the edge. His body ached for her, and he fisted his left hand in the pillow above her head as the plates whirred and clicked together with each roll of his hips.

One of her hands slid down, pressing into his chest, her fingers digging in softly to the hollow at the base of his throat, and she looked at him, just looked. He swallowed hard as she stared at him, her lower body arching and flexing with each thrust as he pounded into her and then her eyes fluttered shut and she  _ sighed _ . The sound did him in and he growled, burying his face into her shoulder as the burning sensation of his knot started at the base of his cock. He thrust in deep and held there, shuddering as he filled her and she cried out, locking down on him. Her knees came up to squeeze his ribs tight, her arms wrapping around under his shoulders as she clung to him.

He took in a deep sucking breath, as he wanted to bite the soft, delicate flesh of her neck, bite her and  _ make _ her his, finally, after so fucking long of holding back and holding his breath whenever she walked by… he let out a long groan and bit his lower lip instead. Bonding was out of the picture for the moment, because he couldn’t bind her to him when he was such a fuckin’ waste of-

She giggled. He froze, staring down at her. She popped one eye open and smirked at him, wriggling her hips, her inner walls pulsing around him. He cursed.

“Darcy-” he said in warning and her lips split into a wide grin.

“I thought you didn’t like me,” she said, her voice still thin and breathy. Then she looked down where they were joined, locked together for at least another ten minutes or so. “Guess I was wrong about that.”

“Uh-” he felt a blush spread across his cheeks, and he looked away, because he’d never lost it like that, he’d always been in control... 

“Hey,” she whispered, her legs slipping down his body to snug up against either side of his hips. Her hand cradled the side of his cheek and she swiped a thumb along his lower lip. “Was it good for you?” she asked with a tilt of her head. That startled a laugh out of him and he raised an eyebrow, rolling his hips slowly.

“Dunno, Doll, you tell me,” he drawled as she made a choked-off moaning noise. She burrowed down into his sheets, tugging him with her with one arm around the back of his neck.

“Kay well… let’s… do this heat thing, then we can talk logistics, and maybe sending an apology note to Johnny,” she said. He growled at the name and she smirked. “I was thinking something along the lines of  _ sorry you were a dick, jackhole. _ ”

He barked out a laugh and kissed her slow, covering her over with his body fully.

“Sounds good to me,” he murmured as she kissed him again. There was only thing… one thing missing that’d make everything perfect. He traced a finger down the side of her neck, and she responded with a whine, tilting her head to the side. She closed her eyes slowly, and her tongue flicked out over her upper lip.

“Do it,” she said, and then her eyes flicked open and she looked at him. The bottom dropped out of his stomach and with a growl he bent down, teeth sinking into her throat, marking her and making her his.

He drifted for a time, wrapped around her, and even after his knot had gone down and she’d let his body go, he’d stayed inside her. Her scent swirled around him, hints of his own in it now, the sharp taste of lemongrass on the back of his tongue and the warmer fuzz of clean, sun-stiff linen. It wasn’t until she made a low noise of protest and stretched out her cramping muscles that he slipped from her body, and curled a sheet around her.

Then he pulled her up against his chest, a bundle of sleepy Omega, and carted her off to the kitchen where he sat her on the counter-top and proceeded to wreck his kitchen cupboards. All he could come up with was a sad tin of water-pack tuna. 

“Jesus, Doll..what is this?  Cat food?  I can’t feed you this.”

She wrinkled her nose a little and then kissed him on the cheek.

“Let’s order pizza,” she said brightly, fishing around in one of the drawers for a stack of paper menus, because while he trusted FRIDAY, he still preferred to eat off of menus he could hold in his hands. After he called in their order, he leaned in between her spread thighs, the sheet spilling off the edge of the counter, and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed, tugging his head down so he could mouth at the bond bite. “So,” she said after a few minutes, the heat of her skin starting to get to him, as his erection nudged into the inside of one thigh. “How the fuck does a super soldier not have cupboards bursting full of food?”

He paused and then grumbled, flicking his tongue out over the healing bite mark. She shivered. He didn’t want to tell her it’s because he’d been ghosting around after her in the tower, and when he wasn’t doing that, he was sulking in Steve and Sam’s apartment, misery-eating them out of cookie dough and tuna sashimi.

“Been busy,” he said, and found her fingers wrapping in his hair. She gave a short, insistent set of tugs until he looked her in the eyes. Her eyebrow hiked up and she snorted, a complete look of  _ I am not buying what you are selling, James Buchanan Barnes. _ He huffed and then sighed. “Just… wasn’t planning on bringing an Omega back here, and uh, never… really… got around to… you know-” he cut off short when she kissed him. The sheet rustled as she tugged it around his bare shoulders, one of her hands reaching down to cup his ass with a squeeze.

“Guess we’re gonna have to fix that then,” she whispered as he growled, pressing in close to her, his cock catching on her entrance. She inhaled and tilted her head back with a low sigh as he thrust into her, coming up on his toes and gripping the edge of the counter. As he mouthed at the bite mark again, tempted to give her another one for good measure and to remind her who was Alpha and who wasn’t, he managed to get up the oxygen to say one last thing before he devolved into growls,

“Guess so, Doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> One thing happens when you comment: I get the burning desire to write more.
> 
> So tell me what you liked. Tell me what was super hot and sexy and what was adorably sweet.
> 
> Comments begets more fic and I appreciate the shit out of people who give me more inspiration to write.


End file.
